


Mr. Ass has no mercy

by Leticie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor self-deprecation?, flirtatious changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticie/pseuds/Leticie
Summary: Basically just a study of Changkyun being a flirt and also being a little bit brain damaged ;-) Some bonding with Mother Earth included...
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 18





	Mr. Ass has no mercy

Changkyun may have been moving forward with a pace of a tortoise, but it fills him with pride nevertheless. This is just a start of his healthy future filled with rock hard abs and long runs in the beach sand... Yeah right, they won't see him here until he's disgusted by his lack of physical condition again. That should occure somewhere about three months from now. _Well, actually..._ He thinks as he's easily outruned by Mr. I'VE NEVER SEEN THAT ASS AROUND BEFORE. The said ass is too fine for Changkyun to pay attention to anything else including his own moves. And so that he trips over his own feet and falls down face first. A loud whimper escapes his body and it seems like a perfect opportunity to contemplate his poor life decisions, so he doesn't hurry to get up at all. If he'll be lucky Mr. Ass will stomp him to death during his next lap. However, Mr. Ass apparently doesn't plan to be that merciful.

“Are you okay?” A curious question reaches Changkyun's ears and it takes approximately one second for his unbelievable brain to come up with an entire speech on a topic in which aspects he truly is not okay and in which he's perfectly okay. _Hold it man, you could try to pretend that you aren't an alien in disguise for at least two minutes._ So he turns over on his back and says:

“Yeah, I'm alright. I've just realized how important is the bond between us humans and Mother Earth, so I stopped to... You know, strengthen it or something like that.” _Fine, you've emphasized that you indeed are a human, that's good._ Changkyun thinks and is proud of himself, because he doesn't give away any sign of distress when he lands his eyes on face of Mr. Ass and yes, that face is a very pleseant surprise and actually a threat to that ass when it comes to Changkyun's favorite part of this stranger. Which is weird. For Changkyun it's usually asses before faces. So now there's at least dozen of less condemned Changkyuns in his head screaming with awfully high-pitched voices _HOTIEEE!_ That probably sets him off guard as he opens his mouth again:

“See, if you bond with Mother Earth properly, she'll eventualy reward you. For example I was rewarded with the presence of the fairiest being which ever walked this world.” _Congratulations Changkyun! Well at least it'll be a clean cut when this 'fairiest being' will run away to throw up._ However, to Changkyun's surprise the other male doesn't react violently as expected. Actually he almost doesn't react at all. Only few rapid blinks and his eyebrows climb higher on his forehead which wrinkles a little. And then there's a hand reaching out to Changkyun. _Wow, I've probably hit my head hard and am actually unconscious right now._ He takes it anyway and stands up with the help of Mr. Great Ass - Poker Face.

“S-sorry about that.” At this point in his life Changkyun can't distinguish whether his stuters are intentional or not. „My brain is probably a little bit oxygen deprived right now.” _More like 24/7._ He thinks as his gaze transfixes with Mother Earth. There is a moment of silence before the other eventually speaks up:

“You aren't a frequenter here, right?” Changkyun looks up and is met with a face lit by a bright smile. It makes the other's eyes non-existent and cheeks puffed. Changkyun feels the urge to squish those cheeks, but he wouldn't do it for real, right? _Right?_ He thinks as he feels his hands twitching slightly.

“Yeah, I really am not.” he replies involuntarily sounding relieved. He doesn't know whether it was a relief because he doesn't need to torture himself regularly or because Mr. Ass doesn't hate him immediately. _But maybe he just wants to lure me somewhere secluded and choke me to death in order to erase the evil from this world._ Maybe I wouldn't even mind that. He thinks as he scans the other's muscled arms. He for sure is a frequenter somewhere, but is it here?

“And you? Are you from the Uni?” Changkyun asks the life-depending question. The other simply nods.

“Really? I've never seen you around before.” He says probably a little too excited. “I've got a very good memory for faces.” He adds in a poor attempt to save himself from sounding like a creep. It was too late anyway.

“You are a freshman, right?” This time Changkyun nods. “Last semester I was on exchange studies in US.” Mr. Ass explains.

“Really?” Changkyun switches to English. “I'm very good in English... At least that's what they say.” The other laughs adorably and Changkyun is now absolutely determined to make this man laugh as much as possible. If it means him attempting to do handstands then be it.

“Then you're probably better than me. I've started to understand more than less in the very last two weeks.”

“I could have taught you!” Changkyun exclaims and Mr. Ass chuckles.

“Maybe next time?” He offers. “Though I hope there won't be next time.”

“Oh... Was it that bad?” Changkyun asks in a serious manner which is disrupted only by the fact that he tilts his head to the side and starts to play with the hem of his shirt. But it isn't his fault. Changkyun was born this way.

“No... It was a valuable experience. But I'm glad that this experience had its end.” Changkyun gives the other a small smile reassuring him that he knows how he meant it. Then a sudden silence falls between them. After all, this is the perfect time to bid their farewells with awkward smiles and hand waves. Changkyun will then go back to dorms and maybe he'll shed a few tears for how fucked his being is. And that'll be it. Later he'll probably meet Mr. Ass on some of the Uni's corridors unable to look him in the eyes because of the embarassment. But he'll eventually have a chance to oggle him from a distance for sure. And that'll be it. Just a body appreciation. He won't be jealous when he'll see him smile at somebody else. He won't thrive for more time spent with him. And thus he knows that he needs to end it now. However he's unable to and so he's once again left to the mercy of the other male. And once again the other doesn't have any for Changkyun.

“I'm Hyunwoo.” He speaks up. Changkyun remains silent. _Great, I can stalk him now._ Even though Hyunwoo is one of the most popular names, he's sure that he'll dig him out from the Uni's information system and then... Hello Naver! “And your name is?” Hyunwoo asks with a puzzled look triggered by Changkyun's silence.

“Changkyun!” He finally exclaims cheerfully. _Well, at least it's fair now. Hyunwoo can request a restraining order._ He extends his hand towards him anyway and they exchange a brief handshake. Changkyun thinks about the skin contact probably too much.

“What is your major?” Hyunwoo asks again.

“Biology. Yours?”

“Education. With specialization on biology and PE.”

“Oh wow, th-that's great! You can teach me.” Too vivid image flashes through Changkyun's head - Hyunwoo with glasses and shirt unbuttoned a little bit daringly and he stutering at almost every word and... Yeah, he definitely isn't in a girl's school uniform. That would be way too weird. _It would._ Hyunwoo chuckles and replies:

“I think that this won't work. At this point you probably know more about biology than me.” As a response Changkyun hums somewhat disappointedly, his previous fantasy crashed into pieces. And he reminds himself that it isn't just that what won't work. He was at this point numerous times before. An encounter with a friendly man, friendship forming in zero time, lots of laughter, lots of not so secret stares from Changkyun, he testing the borders, always wondering whether the other shares his not so friendly interest and they always let him too far. And then it all goes down as he does something what seems to be logical at that moment, but is incredibly stupid when looking back. Well someone can say that at least he can't be surprised by the outcome anymore. But everytime he thinks that he went through all possible scenarios there is a new one, more painful than the previous. Starting with ignoring his existence alltogether, proceeding with 'physical' clarification and being dragged all over the social media and ending with a set up revenge on someone's ex-girlfriend. What it'll be this time? He probably ends up sentenced for life for his own good. At least he'll get some...

Also Changkyun can't ignore the itch in his body, specifically in his chest. If he thinks that he'll be able to contain himself, that he'll be able to not crush on this man... No, that's not the case. With all those thoughts flashing through his mind in light speed, he decides that he just won't undergo this again. And so he exclaims with distressed expression: “I'm gay!”

Hyunwoo again doesn't flinch away with a horrified expression. He only tilts his head to the side a little bit as if trying to decipher something. _He knows what that word means right?_ Then after few silent seconds Hyunwoo just says quietly:

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Changkyun says with disbelief.

“Yeah... It's okay.” The other repeats. Changkyun stares at him intensely feeling like he should probably shake with him. Is this some kind of a pun coming? Then Hyunwoo's expression changes slightly to something on the horrified scale. _So he finally-_

“Am I the first one you told that?” Changkyun is left speechless for a while. _WHAT? Does it even matter?_

“No...” he replies frowning. This time Hyunwoo's expression changes to something slightly puzzled.

“Am I the first one who doesn't freak out about that?” He asks.

“No, no!” Changkyun replies in a hurry. "I mean... I g-gues?" He adds as he actually thinks it through a little bit. Not all reactions were negative, but they usually were violent ones. Hyunwoo hums as if he ran out of all options why is Changkyun fucked up.

“Well then, what is the problem?” _OH! So he's DUMB!_ Changkyun realizes. Then he replies in a manner when you explain evolution to your deeply Christian friend for a hundreth time. While pursuing biology major at the same time.

“The problem is, that I like men and you are a man... And you are a very handsome man, therefore I already had a romantic-” _Well, it wasn't that romantic..._ “-fantasy including you and if we keep going on with this conversation I'll ask you on a date in the next five minutes.”

“Then do.” Hyunwoo replies simply and Changkyun feels like he might break a record when running the lap out of his frustration. He probably really is unconscious, his brain swollen, nearing his death, because this certainly feels like it.

“Are you implying that you might actually agree to it?” He says angrily. Hyunwoo looks away from Changkyun's fiery gaze. He seems to be in a deep thought for a while.

“Well it depends...” he trails off.

“Depends on what?” Changkyun snaps.

“Depends on how much lovey dovey it would be.” He says somewhat shyly looking up again on Changkyun.

“Oh, it would be hella lovey dovey. I won't take my eyes from you the whole time and I would laugh to anything you say. Seriously, if you describe me your morning poop, I would laugh to death. I also would say double-minded things all the time. And not the innocent ones. And I would flutter my almost non-existent eyelashes too. At some point I would playfully bite your arm. If you wonuldn't kiss me by that time, I would try to move my teeth on a different part of your body.” Changkyun's gaze quickly runs up and down Hyunwoo, gritting his teeth as if the said body was made just for the purpose of annoying him. 'Is this lovey dovey enough for you?' Hyunwoo shifts his weight from one leg to another, his expression unreadable. Then he exhales loudly and looks up to the sky probably wishing to escape Mother Earth. He scratches his neck nervously.

“I'm not straight.” he says quietly after a while. Changkyun feels immediately guilty because that really sounded as if the other male said that for the first time. Suffocating silence is once again stretched between them.

“So...” Changkyun begins timidly, his previous anger dissipating completely. “Are you bi, then?” The other frowns and pulls out somewhat pained expression.

“I don't like labels...” He almost whispers, looking anywhere else but Changkyun. The latter gulped nervously while desperately wanting to ease Hyunwoo's distress. He obviously hasn't sorted it out yet.

“Okay, I won't pressure you to label yourself.” He says hoping that his deep voice is soothing for the other. Hyunwoo finally meets his eyes again and offers a small smile. There are signs of sadness in his face, but also two curious sparks in his eyes. And these sparks seem to travel down Changkyun's body, pooling deep in his low belly where they probably ignite something, because his face suddenly heats up and this time it's him who isn't able to hold the other's gaze while shuffling restlessly. Somehow it's only just now when he's hyper aware about his sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead and overall not representing his amazing self very well. Right, just minutes ago he technically asked Hyunwoo out. And the latter didn't deny him yet. So, just to prevent any misundertsandings he murmurs:

“About that date...” Hyunwoo chuckles in response and Changkyun looks up with fear and hope mixed equally in his inners.

“Listen, as you described it, it didn't sound that bad. Actually I might like that picture. It's just...” _Oh, here it comes. It's just that you're a freak, Changkyun._ “...I can't do this in public. I know that it's not fair towards you, but as you may have realized I'm not exactly reconciled with my...” he stops for a few seconds “...differences.” And Changkyun hears nothing more. He doesn't need anything more. He just needs a chance and before him is a man who is willing to give him one. And it's ages since the last time he had any at all. Deep down he asks himself whether he truly deserves it but sure there are worse humans than him and maybe he's allowed to have something reciprocated at least once in a decade. And so he spurts out:

“Well, I know just the perfect place!” Hyunwoo freezes for a second, his mouth forming a silent Oh, but then his expression changes again to a smile so heartwarming that Changkyun will probably think about it even on his death bed. Which isn't that far anyway considering how fast and strong his heart is beating.

“You really don't waste any time, do you?” Hyunwoo says.

“Did you see how clumsy I am? I don't know how it's possible that I'm still alive. I would probably manage to get hit by a car on a stranded island.” Hyunwoo laughs out loud before teasing him:

“Well, then I'm not sure whether it's safe to be around you.” Few drops of fear settles in Changkyun's inners once again as he isn't sure whether the other is truly just joking or there's another meaning behind his words. But then he brushes it off as a pro, because that's what Changkyun is really good at. He wiggles his eyebrows wildly and shoots Hyunwoo a supposed to be a seductive look.

“It's dangerous... And I bet you like it.” And is he really touching his collarbones and tugging his shirt's neck lower and lower? Well, Changkyun doesn't know whether he's just imagining things, but it seems that it might have some effect since Hyunwoo looks a little bit dazed and not really focused on Changkyun's face. The latter smirks ever so slightly. _Good, I was on the leash for too long._ “Let's go then!” he snaps Hyunwoo from whatever inner turmoil he's in and gestures vaguely in the direction of their destination. Hyunwoo just nods and lets himself to be led to the promised seclusion.

They walk in silence and the air is a little bit heavy with unspoken thoughts. Changkyun feels as if every cell of his body is buzzing with electricity (well, they actually do) and he can't stop smiling the whole time. His face is stretched so far that he has tiny cramps in his cheeks. Still he can't stop. At the exit of the stadium he accidentaly bumps into Hyunwoo and in a haste search to stabilize himself he grasps Hyunwoo's arm feeling the other's muscles beneath his fingers... Yeah, maybe he's too obvious. “S-sorry...” he stutters anyway securing that Hyunwoo can't be clueless.

They end up on an old baseball field just a couple minutes away. They sit cautiously on a bench which looked the least in danger of collapsing, the gap between them both too little and too wide. And they're still quiet. Slowly Changkyun feels as embarassment is taking over his excitement. It aflames his cheeks, itches his skin, wiggles his fingers aimlessly, averts his eyes in the opposite direction of the source of his discomfort... _So, how do dates actually work?_

“A penny for a thought?” Hyunwoo finally breaks the white hot silence and Changkyun rubs his face in a desparate manner.

“Well, I just realized...” he paused for a while humming lowly. “I think, I've never been on a real date.” He finally looks at Hyunwoo again, a real shyness projecting in his dark eyes. The other raises one eyebrow slightly.

“Any fake ones then?” Changkyun chuckles nervously.

“Noo... More like one-sided ones.”

“Interesting...” Hyunwoo murmurs and seems to be preocupied with shuffling a rock by his foot. Changkyun observes his actions from the corner of his eye. “Do you want to talk about that?” Hyunwoo asks and Changkyun thinks about that for a while. He looks up into the sky and begins to rock himself on the heroic bench. He's gay and the other was probably a surpresed gay, but they're still men, right? They can't just start talking about feelings out of the blue, right? So he excels in brushing something of again:

“Let's talk about anatomy of birds.”

“Like cocks?” Says Hyunwoo innocently. Changkyun almost topples off the bench and throws a scandalized look at him.

“Well, I was thinking about doves but sure, whatever you like...” They burst into a laughter simultaneously. And Changkyun notes to himself that this guy next to him is certainly more than just a nice ass.

The conservation then goes on. It isn't effortless all the time. Mother Earth was apparently creative with wiring Hyunwoo's brain too, so their inner weirdos (outer in Changkyun's case) clash horribly sometimes. But Changkyun uses the quiet aftermath to his advantage and flirts with any means necessary. Sometimes he pouts a little, not too obviously but enough to make him presumably irrestisibly cute. Sometimes he makes sure to show Hyunwoo his side profile and emphasize the only part of him which he's sure about even on the worst days by holding his nose high. Sometimes his eyes are half-lidded and tongue poking out of his mouth. Whatever Hyunwoo is into he has it covered. Eventually he really bites his arm and then tries to move his teeth on a different part of Hyunwoo's body but is easily shoved away from the bench. And for a moment he thinks it's over, that Hyunwoo's warm eyes will finally turn into ice cold and his kind smile into a cruel one. But then he's quickly lifted from the ground and seated back at the bench. This time without any gap between their bodies.

“Sorry.” apologizes Hyunwoo. The new level of proximity is too much for Changkyun. He feels his face heating up impossibly as seemingly all his blood rushes in and maybe he's even shivering. He doesn't understand how the other can remain so calm when every nerve of his body is screaming. But the sun is slowly setting and thus offering an awfully romantic opportunity and he can have that incoming mental breakdown later. So he lowers his head on Hyunwoo's shoulder. Somehow it doesn't feel as weird as it should since they know each other for no more than two hours. As if confirming Changkyun's thoughts an arm wraps around his body. They remain like this while speaking very little until the cool air of an upcoming night is hard to ignore. Then they finally leave the old playfield and head towards the campus.

And so one of its intersections puts an end to their craze. The exchange of Kakao IDs promises another one, but still Changkyun refuses to look behind as he's afraid that Hyunwoo turns into a ghost and he'll be a hopeless loner again. When he finally gets back into his room he finds a note from his roommate.

 _I'm out for tonight. See you tomorow ;-)_ In his current state of mind he's barely able to put a meaning to a lone sentence yet to grasp a wider context of this simple note. Somewhere in the back of his mind he's sure there is one, but as his mind is a whirlwind of Hyunwoo's smiles and silly jokes, he lets it be. After all he's glad he's alone. The unexpected events of the day are still fresh and his emotions too raw. He can't talk about it with anyone yet. And to be honest he doesn't feel like he wants to. He's afraid that he'll be discouraged by his precious friend. It's too good to be true, isn't it?

Hyunwoo is lying on his back, staring into a ceiling. This day wasn't as uneventful as expected for sure. He doesn't know what to think about the encounter with Changkyun. Everything happened so fast and naturally. Only now it seems foolish. Things may have happened in US but this is Korea... He should probably stay away. The only thing preventing him from doing so is that everytime he closes his eyes he sees corners of Changkyun's mouth tugging up just a little and thus forming the sweetest smile. And then Changkyun's eyelids drop and he fucking bites his lip. _What a bastard!_

Hyunwoo forces his eyes to open again. He should be patient and endure this for some time. Next week these images will be worn out and next month he'll only have to live with the guilt gnawing at him whenever he'll catch a sight of that evil boy. Hopefully Changkyun will just ignore him or even better throw a spiteful look at him. If he'll have to see sadness in those eyes... In those angelic eyes which were so full of hope today seemingly just because Hyunwoo breathed the same air... He grabs his phone for the hundreth time this evening and stares at it intently. He should really sleep first. He may have a different point of view in the morning. But hey, texting means nothing, right? He'll still have a chance to back up from this... With a defeated sigh he lights up the screen and soon hits the send button.

**I wanna be his baby T.T**

Hey

**CK**

hey :-)

**I wanna be his baby T.T**

What now?

**CK**

go to sleep hyung

**I wanna be his baby T.T**

I can't

**CK**

why?

**I wanna be his baby T.T**

Cause I'm already dreaming

**CK**

...

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is my first posted fiction and it's really nothing special. It's unrealistic, cringy and incredibly rushed at the end. But I really needed to get something out to encourage myself in further writing. The story is actually an aftermath of something bigger hence the weird reference to Changkyun's friend, but I don't think the prequel will ever be written... Anyway I hope that you had a little laugh at least :-)  
> Also English is not my first language so I apologize for mistakes, weird wordings, etc.


End file.
